The First Call
by DarthKylo
Summary: Kylo Ren's seduction into the darkside.
1. Chapter 1

I hear about him in stories.

Lord Vader… but he's more importantly known as Anakin. Or Grandfather.

He is everything Uncle Luke doesn't want me to be. My grandfather is impatient and emotional. Uncle Luke wants me to be patient and mindful.

Meditation is supposed to help. But as we sit here in silence, in supposed concentration of the force around us… I really only think about Lord Vader. So powerful. _The_ most powerful… and we're related. I am his grandson… yet here I am… meditating and not doing. I'm supposed to be training to be a jedi…

"Ben." Says Uncle Luke, who has one eye open and his line of sight directed towards me.

"Uncle…" i whisper back.

"Control your emotions, Ben. You're thinking about the future. You must think of the present." He replies, closing his eye.

"But Uncle" I protest, "We are the only jedis. How am I supposed to ignore this. How are we to restore balance. Just the few of us!"

I glance around at the other jedis.

"You aren't jedis yet, Ben. Focus on your meditation." Retorts my Uncle Luke, both eyes staring at me.

I stare back at him, my eyebrows furrowed. I feel angry. Angry that this is his training. No fighting. No lightsabers. I exhale loudly as I stand and begin to walk away.

"Ben!" I hear him call behind me. But I continue to walk back to the small homes we are staying in.

I stomp into the house, fists clenched as I look around at the small cushions we have for chairs. It's almost an instinct that drags me to them, connecting my hands to them and throwing them through the house. I hear things crashing with the cushions but I don't care. I could care no less for what becomes of anything in this dull planet. I couldn't care for the people out there training.

 _Training._ What a joke.

"Ben! Enough" I hear Uncle Luke yell. I freeze instantly. This tone is one I have never heard before.

I turn to look at him, his body covering the only entrance and exit to the home. He begins to march towards me and I almost feel afraid. But anxious that perhaps… perhaps he'll use the force. I will finally see what it is. What it's like.

But he wraps me in his arms, his hand placed gently on the back of my head.

"I know it's difficult for you to understand, Ben." He whispers softly. "But you will in time. You will understand the benefit of this training…"

I feel the anger from before surge within me once more. I feel almost shaken by how strong it is. I want him to get off. To just get off of me.

His arms leave my body. He's a foots distance away and he looks at me with wide eyes, head tilted. I stare back in almost just as much shock. I feel myself shaking so I run. I run past him and out of the house into the woods off in the distance.


	2. Standing In The Dark

Chapter Two

Luke Skywalker -

I watch Ben storm outside. I wait until I feel him at a distance before placing a call to my sister, Leia. I stand straight so that she'll be able to see my form clearly on the hologram. I can still feel residue of having been pushed by the force on my chest. I have not sensed such a strength in such a long time…

"Luke." I hear my sister, a slight draw on the _u_.

I look at her hologram. She stands straight, chin slightly lifted and a small smile on her lips. "Leia."

She narrows her eyes at me. "Is Ben okay? I think there's something wrong, Luke."

I look down towards my feet slightly. I inhale a little as I try to find the words.

"Luke, talk to me." Leia sighs

"He used the force, Leia.. to push me away from him. He knocked me back quite the distance." I look into her eyes. "Leia… I felt a lot of impatience and negativity today during training. Worse than ever."

She nods a bit and looks away. "I see…" She looks back at me. "Luke. You must help him. You can help him in ways I cannot. In ways that Han cannot." She looks away sadly.

"I'm trying, Leia. But… his pull is very strong… I don't understand it."

"Luke. You do everything that is pos-"

"Is that Luke?" I hear a child's voice. Peeking into the hologram is Poe Dameron.

I smile at him. "Hi Poe."

He grins at me. His thumbs press on his new white vest. "Check it out. Im almost gonna be a pilot, Luke!"

"That's great, Poe. Look at you… You're gonna be the next best pilot."

His eyes widen and his grin gets bigger. "You bet. Me and BB-8 are gonna be the best." His expression changes, brows furrowing inquisitively. "Where's Ben? I wanna show him my vest."

"He's training right now, Poe… try later. I need to talk to Leia right now."

"Oh." He frowns. "Sorry!" He looks at Leia, smiles, then runs off.

Leia looks back at me. "Luke. You have to teach him… You have to help my Ben."

I nod. But before I can speak I feel a darkness. Something is wrong.

"Go, Luke!" She says as she shuts off the hologram call.

I run outside and follow this feeling. I follow the remnants of Ben's life force leading into the woods. The younglings are looking at me confused, "Get inside!" I yell at them.

"Ben!" I yell as I run into the wooded area. Only silence follows. But the darkness is there. I only need to follow it.

Ben Solo -

I hear that voice again, calling me, whispering to me. I followed it until finally I reached a tall hooded figure. The person turns, skin scarred and wrinkled. He extends a long finger at me, gesturing me to come forward.

I watch him first. I don't move.

"Ben." He says, voice echoing in the empty night.

"You're the one." I begin to approach him. "You're the one who's been calling me. You're…" I shake my head. "I've heard you all my life…"

He nods, a crooked smile following. "That's right, Ben. I've been watching you. I've been calling you… waiting for you."

"For me?" I step closer. "Why me?... Who are you?" I stop going towards him.

"Ben, you're special. I know that you know who you are…" He begins to take steps towards me. "You're Darth Vader's descendant. You… you are the most powerful on this land…"

"My uncle is strong." I say quickly, feeling a chill as he walks around me.

"Yet, he won't teach you a thing. He won't even hand you a lightsaber." I see his hand sneak into his robe, a lightsaber emerging in his hand. "I have one for you."

I stare, wide eyed. My hand extends towards it. But he retracts. "Hey!"

"I can show you how to be as powerful as your uncle… as powerful as your grandfather, Ben." He says, bending down to meet me eye to eye. "You can begin _real_ training with me…"

I stare down at the lightsaber in his hand. I nod. "Okay."

"But you must do something Ben… I must know you are ready to join me." He places his hand on my shoulder.

"What must I do?" I stare into his icy eyes, watching as his crooked smile returns.

Luke Skywalker -

"Ben!" I yell again. The darkness has faded too much. I can barely sense Ben. Is he still here? But I trudge on, shouting his name in hopes that maybe he'll answer me. That maybe he will listen to me and continue to train with me.

I stop in my tracks as I see my nephew standing in a small clearing. He's staring at his hands.

"Ben." I sigh, slightly exasperated as I walk to stand in front of him. "Are you okay?" I bend down to look him in the eyes.

He looks at me and nods. "Yes."

I pull him into a hug. "Ben, please, be patient. I love you. You are my nephew and I do this to help you." He stands almost limp in my arms, not a word emerging from him. He doesn't even protest. I release him and look him in the eyes. There's no emotion… there's nothing. "We'll continue training tomorrow… I think we're done for the night."

I stand and take him by the hand as we walk back. "Poe Dameron called. He's one step closer to becoming a pilot."

Ben looks up at me for a second before looking ahead. "I'm closer to becoming the best jedi."

I glance at him then continue to walk. "I hope we don't get lost on our way back."

~Author's Note~

Hope you guys are enjoying this. I tried making this chapter a bit longer since the last was short. If you have any cool ideas you'd want to see in the Fic, please let me know in a review! Have a headcanon for a character that you'd like me to incorporate, please let me know! 3


End file.
